


Taking off the Uniform

by jacquelee



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Susan takes off her Earthforce uniform for the last time.





	Taking off the Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt: Babylon 5, Susan Ivanova, taking off the uniform

Knowing this was going to be the last time, she took the uniform off carefully, slowly. Unlike Captain Sheridan, who had not worn the Earthforce uniform for a while now, she had still hung on to it. To the tiny piece of hope that it still represented, hope that it was not all as bad as it seemed, that not everyone in command on Earth could be so shortsighted as to follow Clark's unjust orders. 

But that hope was shattered, not only with the attack on Babylon 5, a station filled with innocent civilians, but also with this latest scheme to get rid of the Minbari. Kidnapping and killing indiscriminately was definitely not what she had signed up for. 

So this was it, this was the thing she would give up for Delenn's ceremony. A thing that indeed had once meant a great deal to her but was now sullied by Clark's actions. A thing she at once was glad to leave behind and sorrowful to give up. The dreams it had once stood for still lingered in her. 

But now this was just a cloth. Those dreams could no longer be tied to it, no longer be connected to a military that bombed civilians and subjugated whole colonies. 

Babylon 5 and what it stood for was now her new dream. She did not know what the Captain planned to do, if there would be different uniforms, a new start, but she knew whatever it would be, she would follow him in whatever he wanted to do. 

She had chosen to shed the thing that was now standing in the way of her true dreams and to embrace whatever would come in its place. For better or for worse, Babylon 5 had now truly seceded from Earth and she would stand right by the side of its Captain, standing for the true and unwavering ideals of Earthforce. 

Realizing that the uniform had changed from the thing that had stood for those ideals to the thing that was standing in their way was hard, but it was necessary. And giving it up was the right thing to do. She was certain of it.


End file.
